


The Land of the Dead

by Whatley



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not really sure what to tag here to be honest, Please Go Easy, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatley/pseuds/Whatley
Summary: Death is not the end.When someone dies, they enter the Land of the Dead, a place for the dead to rest. Some of the Starks are reunited and are able to watch their family survive in the harsh world that is Westeros.(I'm bad at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic and it came to me one day while I was reading other fics. I wanted a fic where Ned is able to watch the world continue after his death. So basically he is watching Season 2-7 and maybe 8 if people like this. I am basing this off of the show as I haven't read all the books yet but I am currently reading AFFC so no spoilers! I'm sorry if this sucks but the idea has been in my head for so long and I just had to write it and I am by no means a good writer.

"My mother bids me to let Lord Eddard take the black, and Lady Sansa has begged mercy for her father." Joffrey announced. Ned saw him gaze at Sansa and smile and thought that this ordeal would soon be over. That he would take the black and be a sworn brother of the watch. He would live out his days on the Wall with Jon and Benjen. As he thinks of Jon, he thinks of her.

_Oh Lya, I'm so sorry. I was supposed to protect him and what did I do? Send him off to the Wall. Maybe now I will be able to keep my promise._

A voice then broke him out of his stupor. 

"But they have the soft hearts of women. So long as I am your king, treason shall never go unpunished. Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!"

Ned is forced to his knees by the kingsguard as Ser Ilyn Payne brings out Ice. He looks towards Sansa who has started crying and gives her a reassuring smile to let her know everything will be alright. He also tries to find Arya at the statue of Baelor but she is no longer there. 

_Good. I don't want her to see this_

He takes one last breath, closes his eyes and whispers  _Valar Morghulis_ as the sword comes swinging down. 

When he opens them he finds himself in a dark room. No crowd, no Joffrey or Ilyn Payne and most importantly, his head was still attached to his neck. But as he is feeling his neck, he touches a scar, a deep one that goes the entire way around his neck as if he was beheaded. He looks around the room his is in and there is nothing but a bed and door. He opens the door and nothing could prepare him for what he would be greeted with. 

It is a corridor that seems to go forever. Every couple of steps is another door similar to Ned's. He opens a few doors and each room is identical to his.

_What is this place? Where am I?_

There doesn't seem to be anywhere to go so Ned just picks a direction a walks in it. After a while, he reaches the end of the corridor and it is another wooden door, except this one had the Stark Sigil, woven into the wood. Ned opens the door and is shocked. A room full of Starks is what welcomes him. All eyes turn on him and he sees faces that he thought he would never see again. Ned sees his Mother and Father stand approach him, followed by his older brother Brandon and his sister Lyanna.

It has been 17 years since Ned has seen any of them and is no overcome by emotions. Silent tears fall down his face as his father embraces him.

"I'm proud of you, son." The stoic Rickard Stark says into Neds ear. "You have made every single Stark in this room proud." Rickard lets Ned go and goes to stand next to Neds mother, Lyarra Stark as Brandon and Lyanna both Greet Ned. 

Brandon stands before Ned and smiles. "Brother." He says and pulls Ned into a tight embrace. They release and Ned sees that his brothers eyes are glistening with unshed tears. Brandon retreats as the small form of their younger sister approaches them. 

Lyanna says nothing as she pulls Ned into a fierce hug and sobs. Ned can't do anything but cry with her.

"I'm so sorry Lya, I failed you." 

She looks at him and smiles.

"Oh Ned, you haven't failed at all. You raised Jon as if he were your own and because of that, he was able to understand what it means to have a family." Lyanna says, still sobbing. 

A loud voice disturbs the two.

"Aye, there has never been a better Stark than Eddard Stark. When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives and you, Ned Stark, have honoured those words and took in the son from your sister and raised him as your own. Jon may be a Targaryen but his is also a Stark." The voice announces. Ned scans the room, trying to locate the voice and can only guess it is coming from the person approaching him. He was tall and looked every bit of a Stark but that was to be expected in a room full of dead Starks.

"He even looks a Stark and has taken after you pretty well." The man says in amusement as he stands before Ned.

"I am Brandon Stark, but you know me better as Bran the Builder. I am the founder of our house." Bran announces. Ned is shocked and in a show of respect for his ancestor, gives his arm out in a handshake which Bran gladly accepts.

"Welcome to the Land of the Dead!" Every one shouts and laughs. "We may be dead, but that has never dampened our spirits" Bran says and then chuckles. "Here we are able to get rest and watch our descendants, or in your case, your children. Come, we will watch and honour your children."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned watches his daughters deal with his death and finds more about the Land of the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the response to this fic has been insane so thank you all so much <3 I wanted to get this second chapter out as soon as possible for all you lovely people.

Ned followed his family to a long table and they all took a seat, Rickard and Lyarra on one side and the rest on the other side with them seating in age order. Ned felt weird sat in between his two dead siblings but said nothing, glad that he could spend time with his family in death. Ned took a moment to look around the room and noticed it looked very similar to Winterfell's great hall, with each generation of Stark sat with their respective families. They all seemed to be watching something intently with serious eyes.

"They are watching your children." Ned hears Brandon say. Ned turns fully to him.

"How?" Ned asks.

"Just think about them and you will see them." Brandon cryptically replies. Ned is confused by his reply and he can tell by the look on Neds face. "That's how this place works. Want to go back to your room, just think it, want to go come back to this room, just think it. We aren't going to walk the length of that corridor everyday." Brandon chuckles

Ned decided to put this to the test and thinks of Arya. He didn't see her at the statue of Baelor so he wants to see if she got out safe. He closes his eyes and when he opens them again he sees her. The man of the Nights Watch, Yoren, has her as is taking her to safety.

_Thank the gods_

She has had most of her hair chopped off and looks more of a boy than girl. Yoren must be taking her north under the guise that she is a boy taking the black but then drop her off at Winterfell to Robb, Catelyn, Bran and Rickon. She has been crying and that is what gets Ned the most. She has gone through so much for a girl of 11. Ned feels as if he has been a terrible father to his children and now there is nothing he can do. He can't stop the tears from flowing. He needs to check on Sansa as well. She has been left in the hand of the vile Joffrey and Cersei. She was walking with Joffrey, Meryn Trant and the Hound. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying and Ned's heart sinks again. 

_I'm sorry I failed you all._

"As soon as you have had your blood, I'll put a son in you. Mother says that shouldn't be long." Joffrey says. This causes discomfort across the room with many long dead Starks voicing their opinions. Ned can't help but feel regret. Regret that he didn't call of the betrothal sooner. Regret that he didn't get Sansa and Arya out of Kings Landing sooner. Regret that he can't do anything about it now.

Ned now sees where Joffrey has lead Sansa and Sansa has also realised.

"No please No!" Sansa cries. She tries to look away but Meryn Trant keeps her in place. Ned can only watch in horror at what is taking place.

"This ones your father, this one here." Joffrey points out. He turns to see that Sansa still isn't looking. "Look at it and see what happens to traitors." He snarls.

Ned clenches his fist and does everything he can to not lose control. He can't do anything so there is no point in lashing out at his long dead family who he has only just reunited with. He feels a small hand grab his clenched fist and turns to see Lya crying at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"You promised to be merciful." Sansa says.

"I was. I gave him a clean death." Joffrey remarks back. 

Ned can't also help to look at his head on the spike. It is so pale and lifeless. He absentmindedly touches his neck where the scar from the cut has formed. He also spots Septa Mordane's head on a pike and feels even more regret. 

_Too many innocents have died because of me_

"Look at him." He hears Joffrey say to a scared Sansa.

"Please let me go home, I won't do any treason, I swear." Pleads Sansa but is cut off by Joffrey

"Father says I'm sure to marry you so you'll stay here and obey."

Ned forgot how much Robert wanted Ned and him to be family and knew that he would not have been able to break the betrothal no matter how hard he tried. Joffrey turned out to not even be Robert's son so his plan failed. Ned looked to Lyanna and could see that she was thinking the same thing. She hated Robert with a passion as he was so blinded by the fact that he would Ned's brother and not her wife that he brushed her aside for a life of drinking and whoring. She soon fell in love with Rhaegar Targaryen and they ran away together, which caused Robert to rise up in rebellion even though he never cared for her. Thinking of Rhaegar got Ned thinking. Where are the other houses? If this is the dead Starks, where are the Targaryens? and Baratheons? Ned brushed those thoughts aside to turn his attention back onto Sansa.

"Look at him!" Joffrey shouts which Sansa begrudgingly does.

Ned sees that she keeps herself calm and collected even though she is being forced to look at her father's head.

"Well?" Joffrey asks, hoping to incite some reaction from her.

"How long do I have to look?" Sansa asks.

"As long as it pleases me." Joffrey remarks.

Ned feels not just sorrow but anger. How dare Joffrey do this to his firstborn daughter! He would gut Joffrey like a fish if he could. But he is dead, and can't do anything to help anyone now. He sighs in resignation. 

"Do you want to see the rest?" Joffrey asks cheerfully, almost like a child on their nameday wanting to show off all the presents they got.

"If it please you, your grace." Sansa remarks in a monotone voice, which gave nothing away.

"That's your septa, there." Joffrey points out. Sansa slowly turned her head and prepared herself to see it. She gave nothing away in her reaction and Ned can't help but feel proud at his daughter for being smart and to not gourd the beast with her reaction.

"Sadistic cunt!" Ned hears one of the long passed Starks shout. Ned can't help but agree.

"I'll tell you what. I'm going to give you a present. After I raise my armies, and kill your traitor brother, I'm going to give you his head as well." Joffrey announces proudly. 

Ned hears Brandon chuckle. "That twerp couldn't even raise a sword, let alone an army." 

Ned smiles at his brothers remark. That is the Brandon he always remembered. 

"Or maybe he'll give me yours." Sansa replies without taking her head off of her septa's. That comment earned cheers from around the room and even from Ned as well. Sansa turns to Joffrey who is shocked by what she said as well.

"My mother tells me a king should never strike his lady. Ser Meryn." Joffrey orders after calming himself down. Meryn Trant then proceeds to turn Sansa to face him and he slaps her across the face twice.

The whole room erupted in anger ."Bastard!" and "Viscous cunt!" were just some of the things the Dead Starks shouted. Ned could only watch in despair knowing he can't do anything to save Sansa. He prays to the old gods and the new to keep her safe. He vows right on the spot that when he sees Joffrey and Meryn Trant again in the Land of the Dead, he will show them why the Starks are called Wolves. Ned sees that Sansa has a bloody lip and can't contain his anger any more. He stands from his chair abruptly causing it to fall over and punches the table he is sat at very hard, shocking Brandon and Lyanna. They had never once seen the quiet wolf release his anger before. Ned can't watch no more and  walks out of the room in anger and storms off to the room he came here in. After a while of walking, he reaches the end of the corridor where his room was at and see Lya standing there waiting.

"How'd you get her so fast?" Ned asks her. Lya just looks at him and smiles.

"My room is next to yours, so I just thought about coming here and I did." She replies coolly. Of course, in his anger he forgot that he didn't have to walk down that long corridor. He just shakes his head and sighs.

"You missed my niece almost pushing Joffrey off of the walkway they were on." Lya points out. This shocks Ned as he could never imagine his sweet Sansa killing anyone. 

"She didn't do it, did she?" Ned asked, he knew that if she did then she would certainly be executed for murdering the King.

"No, the Hound stopped her by giving her a bit of cloth to wipe the blood from her lip." Lya responds and Ned releases the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Nearly everyone in the room was shouting at her to do it." Lya smiles "Plus if she did, then there would be another room next to yours." She points out. This confuses Ned so he decides to quiz Lya on the subject. 

"Is that how you knew that my room was next to yours?" He asks.

"Aye. When a Stark dies, a room appears at the end of the corridor. I was the last Stark to die before you so my room was at the end of the corridor, but now yours is." Lya answers. "You must also be wondering about the other houses as well?" She asks

"Aye, I am actually." Ned confirms.

"This entire place, is like a grand castle, bigger than any other castle in Westeros probably. Each house has their own corridor and rooms similar to our own. The whole castle is explorable. It has a training yard for those that still wish to swing a sword, a stable full of horses for people to go riding and even a whole room for people from other houses to spend time with each other." Lya says with a smile on her face. Ned looks at her with a knowing smile. 

"You and Rhaegar?" He asks 

"Yeah, we normally just watch Jon grow up into the person he has become because of you." She answers honestly. She smiles at him. "I can't thank you enough Ned. You kept your promise even if you think you haven't. While I will forever be mad at Catelyn for how she treated my son, he still turned out to be a good strong man who's siblings love him dearly. We love him dearly Ned, and that's all down to you. He is so much like you and I couldn't of asked for anything better." She finishes off with tears flowing down her face. She pulls Ned into a hug and Ned notices that he is also crying. Lya releases him after a while. "Come, Rhaegar would like to thank you personally."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are wondering, I will only have Ned reacting to the things his children are directly taking part in. Such as Arya at Harrenhall, Sansa and Tyrions marriage, Jon dealing with the Wildlings, Robb dealing with the Umbers and so on. I'm also trying to keep it where the Land of the Dead progresses at the same rate as the people who are still alive so, Robb and Catelyn haven't received news of Ned's death yet. I know this scene with Sansa is not directly after Ned's death but oh well. And I'm sorry about Arya in this chapter. There wasn't really much to write about her as she was just taken with Yoren out of Kings Landing. But thanks for reading again. The support has been amazing and it means the world to me so thank you so much <3 The next chapter should be out in a couple of days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned meets his brother in law, learns about the Land of the Dead and bears witness to his sons reactions of his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, me again. First off I am so sorry with the long wait for this chapter. I was busy with real life things and got overwhelmed with work so I had no time to write at all. I promise that the next update won't be that long.  
> And secondly this chapter explains a lot about what the Land of the Dead is and how it works as some of you were confused so I hope to have clarified a bit but if you have more questions feel free to ask in the comments and I will do my best to answer them. I have also cut down a lot of the dialogue between characters so that the chapters are not so big. And I have also decided to use more book elements as we go on with the story, primarily because of the Jon chapters are mostly his thoughts and descriptions of the world but also the book has a lot of content the show doesn't which I think will make this story better i.e. some of the things that Jon thinks in this chapter. I will explain more about the story in the coming chapters.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and again I am so sorry :)

Ned closes his eyes and takes Lyas hand. After a second or two, Lyanna tells Ned to open his eyes. Ned opens his eyes and is amazed at what he is seeing. He stands in a massive courtyard bustling with life. People sparring with swords, going for rides on horses or playing as if they are children.

“You never age here. Everyone wants to be young again so there is no problem with acting as a child again.” Lyanna points out with a small smile on her face. Ned smiles back at here and notices she still looks the six and ten year old girl she was when he found her in that god forsaken tower. He also takes the time to look at the people though he doesn’t see anyone he recognises. How long have these people been here? Ned could only wonder.

“You can do literally do anything here without having to worry about responsibilities. We’re all dead so it doesn’t matter!” Lyanna exclaimed, almost a bit too cheery. Ned almost got the idea that she liked being dead. He can’t blame her though. Lyanna was never someone who did the things that was expected of her. Here she has no one to please except herself. No lords to impress or any expectations to live up to. It was perfect for her. Ned can’t help but smile at her. He also notices her attire. She is wearing riding breeches with a braavosi type sword, similar to the one Jon gave Arya. In the 17 years Ned last saw her, she probably hasn’t worn a dress once.

“Come on Ned!” He is broken from his thoughts when he hears Lyanna shout him. While Ned was lost in thought, Lyanna had made her way towards a building that was almost similar to the great hall of Winterfell. In fact the whole courtyard looked eerily similar to Winterfell. He followed Lya into the great hall and the first thing he noticed was how packed the room was. Even when the royal court was at Winterfell, the great hall never got this crowded. Ned decided to take Lyas hand so he wouldn’t get lost. Lya looked up at him and smiled. “Come on. Let’s not leave him waiting.”

Lya pushed their way through the crowded room until she spotted him. Rhaegar was leaning against the wall conversing to Arthur Dayne, the previous Sword of the Morning, before Ned himself killed him. Rhaegar turned and noticed them and smiled. He looked every bit of the prince he was before he died. Rhaegar was wearing a full black tunic with a Targaryen doublet while Arthur was wearing simple brown jerkin and breeches. Arthur turns to what Rhaegar is looking at and locks eyes with Ned. Lya leads Ned towards them with a mischievous smile on her face. Rhaegar also smiles as realisation plasters his face. Ned stands before the former Sword of the Morning and is filled with guilt.

“Lord Stark.” Arthur addresses him formally, just as he did on that fatal day in the Dornish Marshes. “Ser Arthur.” Ned returns. The pair just stare at each other while Lyanna and Rhaegar giggle at them. “Will you two stop being so stiff?” Lyanna laughs beside them. Both men settle although uneasily. “Ser Arthur, I would like to apologise for what happened. What Howland did... wasn’t honourable and for that I’m sorry.” Ned announces. Arthur seems surprised by Neds apologise but smiles slowly. “No worries Lord Stark, fighting isn’t about being honourable, it’s about winning, which is what you and Lord Reed did. No hard feelings.” Arthur responds. “From what I’ve heard I’m not Lord Stark anymore. Just Eddard.” Ned says. “Then I’m not a Ser.” Arthur replies. Arthur raises his arm which Ned shakes gratefully. Lyanna and Rhaegar watch the interaction with fascination. Rhaeger clears his throat to get their attention.

Both men turn to them and Ned can’t help but take in their faces. The both look happy, genuinely happy. Lyanna was always happy on top a horse or with a sword in her hand despite their fathers wish but he had never seen her this happy. Ned had only seen Rhaeger a couple of times, one of the being on the Trident and he also looked happy. “Your Grace” Ned greets. Ned was going to bend the knee but decides against it. “By your own logic Eddard, I am not your grace anymore. Just Rhaegar or Rhae if it please you.” Rhaegar points out. “Then it is just Ned for you as well Rhaegar.” Ned turns to Arthur. “You too Arthur.” Arthur just nods his head. “I’ll leave you three to catch up.” He says and walks away. Ned follows him with his eyes and sees that he takes a seat at a table that also Oswell Whent and Gerold Hightower are sat at. Arthur says something to them and all three turn their heads to look at Ned, Rhaegar and Lyanna. Oswell raises a mug while Gerold just nods. Ned turns back to his sister and her husband.

“You may have many questions Ned and I will answer them all as best as I can but first I want to thank you. Thank you for saving my sons life and giving him a family. I saw what Robert and Tywin did to my wife and children and it still upsets me. Though I do get to see them here, I wish that they could live their lives properly. So thank you for saving Jae” Rhaeger looked close to tears but kept composed. “Forgive me. Jon. Jon suits him better.” Rhaegar added with a smile. “It’s no problem. He’s my family as well and he was just a baby. He didn’t do anything wrong.” Rhaegar and Lyanna both looked guilty at that. “The realm got torn apart because of us. We got greedy and everyone else paid the price. That is something both of us regret. We wish we could have done it publicly, but I was married to Elia and Lyanna was betrothed to Robert. My fascination with prophecies got the better of me.” Ned looked confused which Rhaegar explains. “I wanted a third child. The dragon must have three heads. I already had Aegon and Rhaenys. Jon was supposed to be Visenya and they would be the three headed dragon come again just like Aegon the conqueror and his sister wives were but I failed to see how everyone would react.” “I did write a letter to father and I sent one to riverrun to explain my actions but I guess Brandon didn’t get the message.” Lyanna adds on mournfully. “I love your sister Ned, she gave me a third child when I thought I would have no more. She is a free spirit that even a dragon can’t tame.” Rhaegar says smiling. “ I also want to thank you for your protests with what happened to Elia, my children and my sister. None of them did anything and you were the only one who stood up for them. There is no other Lord in all of the seven kingdoms with so much honour as you.” Rhaegar adds on.

During this Ned just watches his sister and her husband and can’t help but think the seven kingdoms may have prospered with these two as it’s rulers. “I don’t know whether to take that as a compliment or not seeing as my honour got me killed.” Ned replies. Rhaegar and Lyanna both look mournful at that. “Now, you may have many questions about this place and I will try to answer them as best as I can.” Rhaegar says. “Yes I do have some questions actually.” Ned replies. “What is this place?”

“This is the Land of the Dead. House, name, deeds, religion, none of them matter here. You may have noticed how much this place looks like Winterfell. Well that’s because it is. Everyone follows different gods but there only ones that exist are the Old Gods. The ones the first men and the Children of the Forest worship at the Weirwoods. That’s why this place is based at Winterfell. Because the Starks are some of the most devout followers of the Old Gods. Even if you don’t follow the Old Gods, you have come here when you die as the gods know that people believe different things. Here we can finally rest after our lives in the real world. We can watch what happens in the real world however just by thinking about it. Each house has their own quarters which can not be accessed by a member of another house unless they a born from two different houses or marry into a house. So Lyanna here can go to both the Stark quarters and the Targaryen quarters as she married me. When it comes to exploring the surrounding areas of Winterfell, there is wintertown just as there is in the real world and the rest is the Wolfswood. The Wolfswood goes on forever so you may not venture further on to the other houses of the North. You can go hunting in the woods but we have no need for food or water but most people do out of habit. We can get injured and die say from a sword or an animal but you will just turn up back in your room in your house quarters. There I think that is everything.” Rhaegar finishes his monologue with a look to Lyanna who nods in confirmation. “Oh and the gods can only be seen when they summon someone and if something majorly happens in the real world, the gods will project it for everyone to see. And in very rare cases, they will intervene in the real world just in case something really bad happens, like someone dying. The gods can just make them return back to the world. This has happened recently actually with a certain Beric Dondarion who I believe you sent to bring in the Mountain. Beric was killed but a Red Priest said a prayer to the lord of light and the gods brought him back. Why they would answer a prayer to the Lord of Light I don’t know. Maybe they have their own Red God.” Rhaegar finishes with a laugh. “That’s a lot of information to take in.” Ned says amazed.

Before they can carry on their reunion, Brandon appears. “Ned! Your sons have just heard the news you have been killed. You may want to see them.” Brandon says. Ned is immediately saddened by that and thinks of Robb.

Ned sees an army camp which is wife, Lady Catelyn is walking through. All the soldiers bow their heads in respect to her. She walks into the woods and starts crying until she hears a noise. She finds Robb hitting a tree with a sword. Tears are streaming his face and he is red from crying.

“Robb” Cat breathes out but he doesn’t hear her. “Robb!” She says again and this time Robb looks up. “You’ve ruined your sword.” Robb spares a look at his sword before dropping it. Catelyn pull Robb into an embrace to comfort him. Neds heart breaks at the image.

“I’ll kill them all.” Robb vows. “Every last one of them.” Ned understands now that Robb must have called the banners. Ned doesn’t want there to be anymore bloodshed but he can’t do anything as he watches the scene unfold before him, his heart breaking more and more. Tears come to his eyes.

“They have your sisters. We need to get the girls back.” Catelyn reminds him. “And then we will kill them all” Ned can’t help but notice how sincere their vows are and hope that they will be okay.

Ned then starts to think of Bran and Rickon and see that they are in Winterfell still and they are both crying with Maester Luwin comforting them both. Ned is eternally thankful for Luwin.

Ned comes back to the Land of the Dead to see Brandon very mournful for him but Lyanna and Rhaegar are still viewing a scene.

“They are watching Jon.” Brandon confirms. “No matter whose seed he is Ned, he is your son as well.” With that Brandon pats Neds back. Ned then thinks of Jon

The scene opens up to him in a room at Castle Black packing a bag up. He looks over to a sword on his bed. The sword is still in its sheath but the pommel is in the shape of a white wolf with red eyes. Ghost is the first thing that comes to Neds mine and he wonders where Jon would get a pommel like that. Ned then looks at the crossguard and identifies it as Longclaw, the ancestral sword of house Mormont. Jon must have been given it by Lord Commander Mormont. Jon picks the sword up and looks at it for a couple of minutes before putting it back down on his bed and picking up his bag and leaving with Ghost in tow. He heads for the stable and saddles up a horse. “Easy, sweet lady,” He said in a soft voice. Wind whispered through the stables but Jon paid no mind to it. He tied his bag to the saddle and Ned notices his fingers on his right hand were scarred. It looked like a burn. “Ghost,” Jon mutters. “To me.” The white wolf stood next to Jon in an instant

“Jon, please. You must not do this.” A voice said but Ned couldn’t see where it came from. Jon mounted the mare, reins in hand and wheeled the horse around to the dead of night. A fat boy wearing a black cloak stood in the stable door. What amazed Ned was that he could hear Jon’s description of the scene and found out the boys name was Samwell Tarly. What is Randyll Tarly’s heir doing in the Nights Watch.

“Get out of my way Sam.” Jon says. “Jon, you can’t,” Sam said. “I won’t let you.” Ned can’t help but think that Jon may be deserting and is filled with shame at the prospect.

_Jon is and honourable lad. He won’t do something so serious._

“I would sooner not hurt you,” Jon told him. “Move aside Sam, or I’ll run you down.” “You won’t. You have to listen to me. Please…” But Sam never got to finish his sentence before Jon spurred his horse out of the stables. Sam kept his ground but dove out of the way last second which Ned is thankful for. Jon raised his hood up and rode away. Ned could hear all of Jon’s thoughts and couldn’t help but feel that he was invading Jons privacy. Ned listened in to how Jon was glad to have the wrappings taken off of his burned hand all though it still hurt. Jon also didn’t take Longclaw with him because he thought it would be dishonourable which made Ned somewhat proud. He listened to Jon’s plan, to change his clothing and to come to Robb in disguise. Jon thought highly of Robb and Ned, Ned can see that but listening to Jon’s thoughts of himself upset Ned.

_He is who he was. Jon Snow, bastard and oathbreaker, motherless, friendless and damned._

Ned kept replaying that thought in his head and it can’t help but bring a tear to his eye. Jon was thinking about the beheading Ned did before the kings visit but Jon could only see himself knelt down at the stump with Ice at his neck. Jon didn’t want to die like that. If he were to die let it be with a sword in his hand fighting his father’s killers. He was no true Stark, had never been one. But he could die like one

_Let them say Eddard Stark fathered four sons, not three._

Those two thoughts kept replaying on repeat in Neds head. He stopped watching to check on Lyanna and Rhaeger and they were both still watching the scene while holding onto one another. Tears ran down both of their faces. Ned didn’t realise that he was crying too.

Ned went back to the scene to see Jon surrounded by 7 black brothers brandishing a sword. They are chanting the Nights Watch vow in unison. Jon is distraught but lays down his sword and follows them back to Castle Black which Ned is forever thankful for. Time seems to fast forward as Jon is now just waking up in his Nights Watch cell. Ned is confused but intently watches as Jon heads to the Lord Commanders quarters. Jon starts serving the Lord Commanders breakfast when Jeor starts to berate Jon about leaving. “Your father is dead lad. Do you think you can bring him back?” Jeor questions to which Jon replies with a sullen “No.” Jeor then starts to go on about dead men coming back and how Jon was killed said wight and saved Jeor. That must be why he has Longclaw, Ned thought. But Neds interest is still piqued. Dead men? Like in Old Nans Stories? Ned couldn’t say for sure but he had a deep suspicion that Jeor was going on about the White Walkers. The thought alone sent a shiver down Neds back.

“I said the words, just as you did. My place is here. Where is yours?” Jeor questions. Ned could hear Jons thoughts loud and clear. _I have no place, I’m a bastard. I have no rights, no name, no mother and now not even a father._ Ned could tell that’s what Jon wanted to say but in the end he went for a sullen “I don’t know.” To which Jeor responds with “I do.”

Jeor then monologues about the king beyond the wall amassing all the wildings together but what Jeor said about Benjen was what upset Ned the most. Ben? Missing? But Ned was distracted when Jeor announced his intention to have a ranging beyond the wall, to find Ben, to march against the wildings, the others or whatever else is out there.

“Are you a man of the Nights Watch, or a bastard boy who wants to play at war?” Jeor demanded from Jon but Jons next thought Ned heard loud and clear as if Jon was speaking to him, himself.

_Forgive me, Father, Robb, Arya, Bran . . . Forgive me_

“I am. . . Yours my lord.” Jon announces. Ned feels an overwhelming amount of pride as the scene closes out and the tears still haven’t stopped. Lyanna hugs Rhaeagar and then pulls Ned in too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts???  
> All kudos' and comments are gratefully appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I am open to constructive criticism just don't be a dick. This will be a multi chapter fic and when it comes to updating, I will try to think of a schedule for the next chapters. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
